how deep is your love?
by sixthpariah
Summary: What happened between them, what's happening and what will happen is just a game. Nothing more. And yet when she was told that Shin would be her downfall Nagi found it hard to believe. Shin/OC


a/n: okaaay. so guys this is just a prologue. maybe in couple of hours there will be chapter one or tomorrow I don't know. Anyways this will be a mature story, but I won't put rating M until anything of that context appears. So watch out for some 'crude' words and that is it, enjoy and tell me what you think. Do you want to read more of this.

* * *

 **how deep is your love?**

prologue

* * *

She's sitting by her window with closed eyes, pretending to see the sunrise. If there is one thing she hates about the building GAIA put her in, it's the fact that she doesn't have a window that looks at the sky, and instead it looks at the love hotel across the street. Sighing softly she wraps her palms around her cup and brings it closer to her mouth slowly blowing before taking a large sip of coffee. The rich taste fills her up and she only adds to it with a long drag from her cigarette, enjoying her morning dose of nicotine and coffee.

She glances at the bed and the boy sleeping peacefully in it and wonders what is she doing?

Because, really six years isn't such a big difference between partners. But if one of them isn't even legal then it makes a difference. She grips a few locks of her hair and bites her bottom lip, words that Miu said running through her mind. Miu warned her not to get close to boy, but that only fueled her desire even more. She glances once again at him. His electric blue hair and pale skin that glows under the moonlight, closes her eyes and imagines piercing blue ones staring at her. Maybe the reason she went for the boy has something to do with his appearance, as he is very beautiful. Or it has everything to do with the fact that he is noticeably younger than her and somewhat innocent. Shaking her head she places her cup on the table and goes to get ready.

A quick shower to wash away the evidence of last night and some make up to cover small red marks and there, like it never happened. Standing in front of her mirror in a towel wrapped around her she tries to make a bun, but her hair is not cooperating with her. Letting out a frustrated sigh she decided to put it into a high ponytail. Just as she drops the towel around her, there are arms wrapping around her waist, one palm on her hip and the other on her thigh. Cool lips touch the side of her neck and he takes a deep breath.

"Mmmm," his eyes are not open yet and he sounds so sleepy. "You smell like lavender."

"Good morning to you too Shin." And like always in the mornings she is so cold towards him and it makes her wonder if he ever had a _customer_ like her? She thinks of that thought for a few seconds before grabbing onto his hands and starting to unwrap them from her body.

"I have no idea why you got up." Removing his hands doesn't work, so she turns around to face him. "I told you I have work in the morning."

She removes his grip on her and starts pulling on her underwear, her bra following closely by and Shin just stares at her. And she isn't going to fool herself; it isn't a gaze full of love or affection, if anything its lust and need. Nothing more and nothing less. She decided to ignore him while she gets ready, pulling a skirt and a blouse on and finishing it off with some boots. And she still doesn't turn to him, instead she starts applying mascara and in the mirror she can see that Shin is now moving closer to her. Placing down the tube she turns around just in time as his lips lean down onto hers.

This routine they established a week and some ago is still functioning.

They spend the night together, fucking like they'll never see each other again. Then she wakes up, makes coffee, drinks her cup half empty and lights a cigarette, after that she will go and get ready while Shin wakes up somewhere in the middle of her getting ready process, gets dressed and takes a smoke. And lastly they would share a kiss or two depending on the time, and she goes to work and he goes to his room. He moves his lips over hers as if she'll disappear, a bruising kiss that without a doubt will leave her lips red. When they part for a breath she slowly drags her teeth across his bottom lip applying pressure as she nears the end. He lets out a hiss and wraps his arms around her waist pushing her against the mirror and pushing his lips onto hers once again in a feverish kiss. This time he slides his tongue across her bottom lip, wanting access but instead he gets shoved away and she turns around fixing her appearance in the mirror.

If it were real he would be angry, but since this is a bittersweet game Shin doesn't pay much attention at it. She turns to him, black hair pulled in a high ponytail and eyes that promise fun tonight. He grins at her and she places a brief kiss, or well she only brushes her lips against his and when Shin follows she pulls away, vibrant playful green eyes meet his and he will remember this for tonight.

"Now, now." She pulls on her bag over her shoulder and picks up her key. "Off you go. Some of us have to go to work."

"Nagi-san," he calls out in the empty hallway and she turns to him, a bit curious to hear what he has to say. "Work hard and I'll see you tonight."

She lets out a small laugh, continues on walking and blows him a kiss over her shoulder. "Dream of me only."

Miu was right. This addiction will end up destroying her.


End file.
